The Picnic
by strawberrycheese1990
Summary: All The Small Things BBC fan fiction. Jake has a surprise for Esther in the churchyard, what will happen, where will it lead. trust me story is better than summary.


**Ok this is a fic for a BBC TV show that was on in 2009, called All The Small Things, that was about a church choral group. If you haven't seen it, watch it, it's good, much better than my summary sounds. So anyway this is a Jake and Esther fic. I doubt anybody will read this, considering that it was on years ago and I thing only a few people rememeber it, but I needed a break from revision and found this tucked away on my computer so I thought I'd post it. I have a mutli-chaptered fic for the same pairing in the works that will hopefully go up after my exams. **

**So Disclaimer: I own nothing to do thing the TV show all the small things, that belongs to the BBC. **

'Come on I've got something to show you.' Jake was trying to convince Esther to come with him as he had a surprise for her, but stubborn as she is well in certain areas anyway she wasn't making it easier for him.

'I can't I have the flowers to finish, before practice tonight.'

'Esther, the flowers can wait for a few minutes can't they?'

'I suppose so. So come what is it you want to show me.'

'Not saying it's a secret, follow me.' Of course Esther did exactly as asked, she just couldn't resist Jake, not with his lively, energetic personality, and that smile. Ohh that smile, was enough to make her heart melt and her knees grow weak all at once.

'May I say that you particularly lovely today.'

'Why, thank you.'

'Hey you're getting better.'

'At what.'

'At oh how did I put it oh yeah, excepting compliments with grace, I think that was it.'

'Well, if you must know I have been given a lot of compliments lately so I've managed to get quite a bit of practice.'

'May I ask who they are from?'

'Well it's a lovely man. A bit younger than me, full of great ideas, and can always make me laugh.'

'Sounds interesting, maybe he fancies you?'

Until now the conversation had been light and jovial, full of not so subtle flirting between the two, but Esther reply was a mumbled 'I doubt it.' Barely loud enough for Jake to hear, and he fully suspected that he wasn't meant to hear it. And that just confused him, for about a month or so now they had flirted and bantered quite easily, even going out for the old drink so how could she not know how he felt about her.

_Well hopefully this will change that. _He thought, but instead of speaking out loud all he continued to do was lead Esther for another couple of second to a corner of the church yard, that was surrounded with apples tress out in blossom, and a limited number of gravestones, which although that is what is expected in a churchyard, they didn't really fit into Jake vision of how this should look. 'Well maybe this will change that.' Was all he said as he rounded the corner to show just what he had planned.

'Oh my.' Was all that Esther could say, she could barely breathe at the shock of it. _Michael never did anything like this for me even before we were married. Stop thinking about Michael, you are with Jake and as we have discussed many times Jake is beyond comparison._ Her brain both chastised and reminded her. It was true she had spent many nights thinking about Jake and what she felt towards him, and Michael had been firmly pushed out of her mind, not that that took much doing.

'You like?' Jake couldn't help but stare and grin at the bright smile that was now placed firmly upon Esther's features. It was a success by the looks of it, and he was glad he so wanted her to like it.

'Like it, I love it.' Now what it was exactly was that Jake had found a lovely spot that was away from the church and bathed in the afternoon sun, and he had made her a picnic. There was a large blanket spread out upon the luscious green grass. Upon the blanket was a picnic basket, which contained homemade sandwiches and cakes, the fruit and crisps. There was also a bottle of Coke, well what did you expect he was an alcoholic, and a couple of candles. It was an entirely romantic gesture, all be it somewhat cheesy, but the thought behind it, outweighed any cheesiness. 'You, you did this for me?'

'Of course, who else would it be for?' By this time they had made themselves comfortable of the blanket and Jake began to take out the food.

'Please don't take this the wrong way but why.' Esther was confused she definitely notice the romantic connotations that were present, but why was he doing this for her, she wasn't anything special and she definitely did not think that he felt anything for her.

'Well how else was I going to show you that I fancy you like mad and have done ever since I set eyes on you? Esther I think you're amazing; you're funny, talented, committed. You make me laugh more then I have ever laughed before. You smile is perhaps the best thing in the world and always makes my heart melt, and God when you sing, oh I can't describe it. It's just fantastic and you have a goofy little grin on your face because you're so happy, and if I can make you smile like that, just once then I will die a happy man.'

Ok well that put paid to that idea that he doesn't feel anything for her. Esther was speechless he really felt that way about her.

'Please say something Esther I'm starting to get very worried, and a tiny bit embarrassed'

'I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in. Do you really feel all that?'

'And more. Please tell me you feel at least something back, and that I haven't ruined things between us.'

'Ruined things. God no, Jake. I'm just shocked, I thought that all my feelings were one-sided, I never would have dreamed, ok well I did dream, but I never thought that you felt the same.'

At this Jake's heart lifted. Not knowing how to reply he wrapped his arm around Esther and draw her closer to him, so that she was practically sitting on his lap, and then slowly brought his lips to hers, giving her all the time it stop if she wanted. As if. Soon he's lips rested on hers and he gently brushed then along hers as he marvelled that not only was he kissing the woman of his dreams, the woman that he loved with all his heart, but she was actually kissing him back. Slowly he ran a tentative tongue across her soft plump bottom lip, and she immediately response and open her mouth to allow him entrance. Soon there tongues were gently testing, tasting the new environment, each moaning at the sensations and the taste of the other. The kiss grew in passion, and their hands moved staring to explore the others body, committing the contours to memory. Unfortunately all too soon the need for oxygen was too great, that they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

'WOW' they both breathed resting their foreheads against the others. It took minutes for them to regain their breath.

Esther really wanted to kiss him again to feel those soft, talented masterful lips upon hers again, but there was just one thing that she needed to clear up first. 'so you don't mind that I'm older than you, come with 3 kids and some baggage.'

'Not at all, it's what makes you, you. And in my mind you are perfect.'

With that Esther couldn't help but kiss him firmly on the mouth, the passion growing between them every second. It was not long before, they had managed to lie down on the blanket, Esther on her back, with Jake above her mapping her clothed body with his hands. Neither going further, not yet, but still wanting to feel the other one touching them all over.

In the background the church clock struck half one, and the couple pulled themselves away from the other at the not so subtle reminder of where they are and in fact they have places to be that afternoon.

The next hour and a half was spent eating and drinking, as well as laughing and joking around with the other, both of them flirting to the extremes, and of course there was lot more kissing. They were like teenagers making out with one another every few minutes, but after months of burying their feelings for each other, and an afternoon ahead where they wouldn't be able to touch let alone kiss, it didn't matter.

At 3 O'clock they packed up and headed back to the church for the practice of All The Small Things. They entered by the back of the church, and once inside, Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her gently so that she trapped in between him and the wall, not that she minded, and said. 'Just to keep me going this afternoon.'

And with that he leant down and gave her a short but oh so passionate kiss that left her breathless, and weak at the knees, she was sure that she would fall as soon as he removed his arms from around her. Then as quickly as it started he was gone leaving Esther to straighten herself out and go to rehearsal. Which she did with a large smile on her face that stayed put all through practice, and until she went to bed that night.


End file.
